I Will Not Die
by MerryAnchor16
Summary: Zoro x Sanji (two shot) Zoro once told Luffy that he had no regrets in his life. But a bullet can make you realise what you didn't notice before. Warnings: Angst, graphic-ish descriptions, Sanji's foul mouth and near character death. Rating might go up.
1. I Will Not Die

AN: This a two-shot (because I'm too lazy to make it a one-shot :L) But I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Warnings: Angst, quite graphically described wounds/situations and language all topped off with some Yaoi goodness (:

* * *

On this bed I lay

Losing everything

I can see my life

Passing me by

Was it all too much?

Or just not enough?

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

(Three Days Grace: Time of Dying)

* * *

He felt the bullet hit. How it tore through flesh and muscle and what little fat he had before sinking into his stomach. There was nothing at first, no pain- nothing. Then a sudden explosion of it wracked his body and made time slow down as he fell forward. Weapons slipped from useless hands and clattered pathetically to the deck beneath. His body followed shortly after. He writhed on the blood soaked ground, his own blood blending with that already on the deck. He felt the wooden boards beneath his cheek, the quick gasps of air going into his lungs before being snatched out again. His stomach burned something ferocious and around him his nakama were no longer distinguishable from the swarming Marines.

He lay, forgotten and alone on the deck as the others battled furiously around him but their shouts were muffled against the loud thud of his heart in his ears. By now, any other dying person would've panicked but he remained calm and accepted his fate. 'It's okay,' he thought, 'At least I die in battle- the way I wanted it to be'.

He closed his eye calmly, the other lost during those two years of seperation, and made to die quietly when a scream jerked him back. A figure was running at him but his hazy vision made it hard to see who and it wasn't until they were close could he pick out a few features from the blurs. He made out long legs and blonde hair, a distinct smell of tobacco and gentle yet strong hands pulling at him to roll over. When he was on his back, something pressed firmly on the wound in his stomach. Pain flared and he would have cried out if he had the energy to. He felt himself being pulled up and his back lean against something hard. A silky material rubbed on his ears as arms reached down from behind him.

"Don't you die. Don't you DARE die!" The voice. A hoarse, broken baritone. It muttered over and over, "Don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die..."

He looked up, just managing to throw his head up, to see who held him. He forced his eyes to focus and what he saw made a weak smile tug at his lips. Dark glazed eyes met brilliant blue, "Sanji..."

The world swam and it hurt to breathe. He barely registered Sanji above him looking down in horror, the way the cook's free hand brushed his face briefly before screaming, "CHOPPER!"

The world fell into darkness.

"NO!"

* * *

Zoro watched as they worked on his body. It was laid on the medical cot and the swordsman looked at it from his perch on Chopper's desk. It was limp and there was something unnerving about the way it flopped down and up on the mattress as the cook pummeled its chest.

Sanji had been at it for the past three minutes, giving CPR relentlessly. The force of his hands going down made the body's ribs creak warningly and its lips were moist from where the cook had forced air down its throat. Zoro hopped down off the desk and walked closer to the cot. He drifted past the little reindeer who was pulling out equipment left, right and center, screaming at the cook to keep trying just a little longer. The swordsman stood at the head of the bed and looked down at his sickly pale and broken carcass. The sheets it lay on were smeared in red and the green coat Mihawk had given him was carelessly thrown into a tattered and stained lump at its feet. Suddenly Sanji pulled up from compressions and swiftly wiped his brow, drawing a bloody smudge that matted and plastered his fringe. The look on the cook's face was one of crumbling determination, "Chopper, it's not working!"

Sanji's blood stained fingers were knotted on the messy bedsheets and Zoro saw the glitter of tears building up. Zoro frowned and reached out, but his hand passed straight through the blonde, "Sanji..." he murmured.

"Keep trying, Sanji! You have to keep trying!" Chopper ordered, making Zoro jump as the little doctor ran straight through him. His short arms were overloaded with equipment and he dumped it on the small table beside the cot. He picked up a syringe with a hoof and the swordsman watched as it was plunged into the body's arm, "Keep going, Sanji or the adrenaline shot won't work and there'll be no chance! I'll start on his stomach, you carry on until you have a pulse!" Chopper looked like he was fighting back tears and Sanji nodded before attacking the body's chest again.

"Come... On... Shit... Swordsman... Don't... Quit... On... Me... Now!" Sanji grunted between each shove of his hands. He continued like this for a while until he shot up and Zoro watched as his body's mouth was pried open and the cook's lips slotted over them.

Zoro's chest twisted as he watched the heart aching display in front of him. For so long he'd wished those lips would have brushed against his. He'd spent many a night in the boy's room, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling until early morning just wondering what it would be like if Sanji kissed him. He'd worked up the courage time and time again, before and after the Mugiwara's two year seperation, to tell the cook exactly how he felt but every time he'd confronted Sanji he had made some poor excuse or just simply turned and walked away.

Some time ago, Zoro remembered telling Luffy that there was nothing he regretted. For the years they had been traveling together that had been true, until now that is. Zoro sat on the very edge of the cot and looked over his shoulder to see Sanji still giving mouth to mouth, "I'm sorry," Zoro whispered, "I'm sorry, Sanji... I should have told you before I became a crappy ghost..." Unsurprisingly, the blonde cook didn't hear the apology as he started on the body's chest again.

"I was an idiot," Zoro continued, regardless of the fact his words fell on deaf ears. He just had to get it off his chest, "I take back the words I said. I love you, shitty cook," He looked at Sanji sadly, "You're the only thing in my life that I regret-"

"Sanji, is there any change? Is there a pulse yet?" Chopper's voice cut off Zoro's lament and he turned to see the reindeer looking up from the wound he was operating on. Sanji fumbled under the body's jawline and pressed his fingers in desperately. There was a moment of silence in the room and Zoro saw the way Sanji's visible eye scrunched shut and the white teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. The cook took a deep, shuddery breath.

"No, Chopper... There-there's nothing..."

A long silence settled in the infirmary as Sanji's words settled in. Outside, the sounds of battle still rung loud and clear but inside time seemed to have stood still. Chopper was the first to move after a while. He climbed down off the chair he was using as a ladder to reach and made his way over to the desk, picking up a pen and pulling a sheet of paper off a pile to the side. Zoro heard the deer sniffle before saying, "Sanji... Wh-what time is it?"

Zoro knew exactly what the doctor was doing the second he asked that question. Zoro was dead and now the certificate had to be signed to make it official. Even though he was a pirate, Chopper liked to be professional and go about things the right way. Zoro looked back at Sanji who was stood staring numbly at the swordsman's body below him. He was pale and drawn, the hair over his right eye was rigid with blood as was his lips and hands. He had a hollow look in his blue eyes and, for a second, Zoro wondered if it was the cook who'd died, "It's ten to five..." He said, just managing to force the words out. Another silence settled, broken only by the scritching of Chopper's pen. Even the fighting outside had come to an end.

Chopper stood up and opened the infirmary door. He changed to his Walk Point, "I-I'll let the others know... I won't let them come in all together... We... Should all say our own goodbyes I think..."

Sanji nodded, lower lip trembling. Chopper looked back briefly, "Could... Could you cover him with one of the clean sheets, Sanji. I don't think they'd want-" The reindeer broke off as tears began to fall. Zoro wanted nothing more than to grab the doctor and give him the tightest hug, but he knew there was no point in even trying- he'd just pass straight through.

"It's okay. I understand..." Sanji whispered. The cook waited until the door had swung shut after the doctor before moving and when he did, Zoro was shocked. The blonde leaned straight over and pressed his soft, living lips to Zoro's body's cold, dead ones. Zoro watched from his place by the bed as Sanji broke away, silvery tears trickling down his cheeks, "Wake up, bastard. Don't leave me like this," he muttered, his forehead pressed against the body's, "Please... Please don't... I'll do anything. Just don't go, Zoro."

Zoro blinked, he hadn't heard his name from the shit-cook in so long and he'd just grown used to 'Marimo' or 'bastard', "Sanji..." He whispered.

"If you can hear me please, please wake up. I can't... I didn't... I wanted... I love you, you stupid bastard. Come back," Sanji's fingers twisted the bloodied sheets to the point where his knuckles turned white, "Get up. Get the fuck off this bed and stop messing around. You can't die, Zoro. I won't let you do this! It's not fair!" His voice was getting louder, angrier, "Do you have ANY idea how SELFISH you're being?! Get up! Your Captain needs you, the crew needs you, I NEED YOU!" Sanji wailed, the tears were flowing freely now, hot and angry. A snarl twisted his lips.

Zoro reached out and placed a ghostly hand on Sanji's shoulder, not realising until the last second that he couldn't touch him when he passed straight through. He growled angrily. He was mad at the Marine who'd shot him, he was mad at himself for letting his guard down in a fight and, most of all, he was furious at himself for not telling the cook his feelings now that he knew the blonde felt exactly the same way back! He tried again, swiping his hands at Sanji in a desperate attempt to grab the cook. Each time his arms passed clean through and each time Zoro got angrier. He swiped again and made to raise his other hand when he realised he couldn't. He pulled his right arm but his hand was heavy and didn't want to cooperate. He frowned and followed his hand down with his one eye to find his hand completely submerged in his dead body.

And it was stuck fast.

A warm feeling began swimming up Zoro's trapped arm and, to his amazement, he saw some colour returning to his corpse. Only faintly, but he could see it. Sanji was sobbing into his body's neck freely now, saying things that Zoro couldn't make out under the sobs, "Sanji! Sanji, look!" He willed the cook to look up, to see the colour flooding back into the once dead swordsman's face. Zoro was ecstatic. He still had a way back! He was literally just clinging on to life!

Zoro plunged his other hand in without a seconds hesitation and watched in awe as the body's eyelids fluttered softly. 'Please, Sanji,' he thought, 'Please you have to look!'

The swordsman was sinking in, now elbows deep in his own stomach, laughing hysterically. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to die. He had a second chance at life and at Sanji!

Speaking of Sanji, he looked to see the cook still crying and still not noticing the slowly stirring swordsman. Zoro smiled, he'd see in a moment, and closed his eyes before pushing forward deeply, sinking entirely back into his own body.

To say Blackleg Sanji was surprised when the dead body of Roronoa Zoro sat upright was an understatement.

A huge fucking understatement.

* * *

AN: Just a question for the next and final chapter. Do you guys want a kid-friendly ending or a *ahem ahem* more mature one? (: Let me know so I can change the rating if necessary ^-^


	2. Surrender Your Heart

AN: Oh dear. I know I said a two-shot but I think this will have to be a three-shot because some of you wanted to read about Sanji caring for Zoro and I wanted to put the emotion in detail rather than just briefly explained and then smut because wouldn't have the same feel to it I think. But for those who don't do the smut part of the pairing and just wanted some fluff can actually finish reading here because it does come to an end, it's just that the chapter is set a few months later and will be M rated. Either way, I hope you enjoy it and part three will be up soon :)

* * *

Surrender your heart,

I'll surrender every dream.

Every weapon you've got,

Every secret that I keep.

You can fight this all you want,

But tonight belongs to me.

Surrender the Night - My Chemical Romance

* * *

Zoro jerked awake as he felt something cold and wet brush his forehead. He moaned softly and relished in the coolness as everything else in his body burned. He didn't remember much after Sanji screamed and Chopper and the crew burst in and he'd figured that he'd passed out at some point. All he knew was that it had been dark for far too long and everything was on fire.

"Marimo?"

The voice was loud and it hurt his head, it was like someone was repeatedly whacking him on the skull with a metal pole. He groaned again and slowly opened his eye. Everything took its time in swimming into focus but at least the light around him was dim and gentle on his aching eye. He blinked once carefully and tried to focus on breathing steadily in and out.

"Oi, Zoro?" There was a smudge of colour to his right and he strained to see who it was. He turned his head to face them and tried to push up on his elbows but something pushed him back down to the bed, "It's okay, Marimo," Sanji's face sharpened into a clear image before him and Zoro realised the weight holding him to the bed was the cook's hand.

"Saaaa-" The swordsman's voice cracked painfully and he began coughing until the rim of a cup was pressed to his bottom lip and he felt Sanji's hand slide under his neck to support him up. Zoro made to gulp it down but was stopped when the cook pulled the water away quickly and fixed him with a stern look, blue eye glittering.

"Drink slowly, baka. Small sips," He said, but his words were more concerned than angry as he returned the cup. Zoro sipped tiny mouthfuls, humming gratefully as the icy liquid soothed his parched throat and dry mouth. Sanji watched him the whole time, adjusting the hand under Zoro's head every now and then and tipping the cup to a better angle to drink from. When he had finished and had been laid back down, Sanji took the rag off the Marimo's head and soaked it in the bowl beside him, draining it slightly before placing it back on Zoro's forehead. Zoro watched as the cook gave a tired, but happy smile and scooted off his chair to the door of the infirmary, "I'm getting Chopper," he explained, "So don't even think about moving."

The door swung shut after him and Zoro took the opportunity to look the room and himself over. The infirmary was pristine clean and a dull smell of antiseptic hung in the air. On the table beside him was the bowl of water, various bottles and packets of medicines, a few sterile syringes and a pile of fresh bandages. The cot which he was lying on was no longer messy and bloodied as he remembered, but clean and soft against his feverish skin. He pushed the blanket down slightly to try and cool off, but stopped at what he saw. His stomach was a mess of crisscrossed padding, bandages and gauze and it wound from the top of his hips to underneath his ribs in a thick bar of white. He reached out and brushed it slowly with his fingers, feeling the mixture of rough and soft against the pads of flesh.

"Zoro!" The swordsman jumped as Chopper burst into the room, a huge smile on his face, "You're awake!"

Zoro smiled, but it took a lot of effort to move fully, "Hey, Chopper," He looked at the little reindeer then noticed that the cook hadn't come back in, "Where's Sanji?"

"Huh?" Chopper pulled a stethoscope around his neck, "Oh, he went to bed before he makes dinner. I've told him he has to sleep. He's been by your side the whole time, waiting for you to wake up."

"What? H-how long was I out?"

"Erm," Chopper rubbed his chin, "Well after I got you stabilized you were sort of in and out of consciousness for a day and the wound became infected badly and you caught a fever. You didn't wake up at all for thirteen days-"

Zoro swallowed, "Two weeks?! I was out for two weeks?!"

The doctor pulled up a chair and used it as a step up on to the cot. He set the tray he was carrying on Zoro's legs and tugged the blanket away, "Yosh. You were really sick, Zoro. You wouldn't eat anything or drink because you wouldn't wake up and I... And I..." Chopper's voice cracked, "I thought you weren't going to m-make it," Tears began to fall, "You didn't respond to any medicine I gave you for days! Ithoughtyouweregoingtodie!" The reindeer wailed, clutching on to Zoro's arm, "Sanji tried to get you to eat but the fever had seized up all your muscles and he couldn't open your mouth! I was so worried Zoro, I was prepared for the worst."

"Chopper..." Zoro mumured and brought across his free hand, rubbing the reindeer's back softly, "It's alright, I'm okay now. Look, see, you did a really good job. It doesn't even hurt anymore." The last sentence was a lie and Zoro could still feel the fever burning his skin, but it didn't stop him from consoling his nakama. Chopper hiccoughed and sat up, wiping the tears away with a tiny hoof.

"Your compliments don't make me happy... asshole,"

Zoro smiled.

* * *

"Luffy, stop that! No, don't eat them!"

"Did you know I once slain a dragon? It was huuuuuuge! It must have been, er, a hundred, no, a MILLION metres tall!"

"Really?! That's soooooo cool!"

"Luffy, stop eating Zoro's medicine! You'll get sick!"

"But I'm huuuuuuuuuuuuungry!"

Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy shouted over each other. Usopp waving his arms wildly as he regaled Chopper with a farfetched tale of dragons and swooning princesses but the little doctor lapped it in with awestruck eyes. Franky was currently battling a very hyper and very hungry Luffy, blocking the Captain every time he tried to grab the bottles and concoctions on the table that Chopper was using. Zoro watched them from the cot with a weak smile. He was tired and ususally he would have complained about the racket the four were making but today he found himself enjoying it. It was nice to see and know that everyone cared for him as much as he cared for them. He'd been awake for just under an hour now, but it was beginning to take its toll on him. He felt heavy and drained, a migraine was definitely worming its way into his skull and he started to feel warm again.

"Zoro? Ne, are you okay?"

"Uh?" Zoro turned his head slightly to see Luffy frowning at him.

"I said your name lots of times but you weren't listening," The young Captain harrumphed, pouting slightly.

"'M sorry, Luffy. I'm a little tired... What is it?"

Luffy opened his mouth but Chopper cut him off, "Out! Everyone out! Zoro is tired, he's had too much excitement for now. After he's rested you can see him again," He bossed them about with his 'Doctor' voice and swiftly ushered them from the room, "You can visit him later," The second the last crewmate had left the room, he pounced at Zoro, the cold metal of the stethoscope pressing his chest, "Breathe in," Chopper ordered and the swordsman obeyed, breathing out when instructed as well. A thermometer was shoved in his mouth and under his tongue. After a few seconds, Chopper pulled it out and studied it intensely. He selected a bottle off the table and, before Zoro had the chance to voice his complaints, a spoon forced its way past his lips. Instinctively, the swordsman swallowed and coughed. The medicine was thick and tasted nasty, the bitterness of it sparking on his tongue.

"Oh Jesus, what was that?" Zoro sputtered. Chopper looked at the ground, scuffing it with his hooves.

"...Sedative..." He mumbled.

"What?!"

"You wouldn't have taken it if I told you what it was!"

"Chopper, you can't just-!"

A sudden snore cut off the argument as the swordsman's eye rolled back and he slept deeply. Chopper nodded to himself and set about redressing the wound and adjusting the IV line before pulling the covers over his slumbering nakama, using his Human Point to tuck him in carefully.

* * *

Sanji knocked on the door briskly before stepping in. He held one bowl of soup in his free hand, the other balanced perfectly on his head, as he entered. The room smelt of antiseptics, drying out the air slightly and was clean from top to bottom. At the desk, he noticed Chopper. The reindeer was stood on his chair, grinding up herbs with a mortar and pestle. Sanji coughed politely and Chopper looked up, fixing him with big, cute doe eyes, "Sanji!" He smiled and the cook smiled back.

"Dinner is ready. I put it in the pantry where Luffy won't find it for a while, and I brought the Marimo some food."

Chopper scrunched his nose at the last few words, "Neh, it depends Sanji. What did you make him?"

"Just soup, I didn't give him any of the vegetables," The blonde offered down the dish and the doctor inspected it thoroughly before nodding.

"Yosh, that should be fine. Arigato, Sanji, Zoro is lucky to have a friend like you."

Sanji felt his cheeks go warm at that comment and a funny churn flip flopped in his stomach, but he said nothing and hid a little further behind his hair. Chopper opened the infirmary door, looking back, "Zoro should be waking up soon, but I have to see Franky about an idea... Can I trust you to redress the wound?"

"You can trust me Chopper, you know no one can say no to you," The blonde smirked and Chopper immediately blushed.

"Shut up! I'm not cute! Don't say stupid things! I don't want your compliments, asshole, they don't make me happy at all!" He danced from foot to foot and out of the door, singing, "Asshole, asshole, asshole!"

Sanji allowed a small laugh to himself before turning to the bed in the room. Zoro was tucked under the covers, something they hadn't been able to do while he was still addled with fever, and was breathing steadily, snoring. His green hair was dark and slick with sweat, his skin had still not returned to its full tanned colour but it looked far more healthier than it had two weeks ago. Crossing over to the sleeping swordsman, he placed the bowl in his hand on the small bedside table and took the other off his head, setting it down next to the first. He pulled up Chopper's chair and sat down heavily in it, biting his lip. He craved a cigarette right now, his fingers were twitching and his mouth felt itchy, but if he struck up in here Chopper would have him out on his arse quicker than you could say 'All Blue'. He ignored his cravings, pushing them to the back of his mind, and simply looked at the swordsman. He took in Zoro's high cheekbones, his wild green hair and the strong jaw that was lined with green stubble. Sanji chuckled, apparently all the hair on the Marimo was green- he was a living, breathing, talking ball of moss.

'A living, breathing, talking and sexy ball of moss.' Sanji's mind corrected him swiftly. The cook sighed and ran a hand over his face, rubbing the freshly trimmed goatee with his fingertips before winding into his unruly blonde locks. He raked his fringe with clawed fingers, a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach as he remembered how matted and knotted it was two weeks ago with Zoro's blood. It had taken him ages to wash it out of his hair and off his skin and he'd binned the shirt he'd been wearing when he realised the stains were too deep in the fabric to ever come out. That day had been a living nightmare for Sanji and it still haunted him in his dreams even now. As he watched Zoro's sleeping form, his mind's eye kept flickering back to that day. He could see clearly the bloodstained sheets, smell the heavy lacing of copper in the air and feel the swordsman's cold, unresponsive body beneath his hands. When both he and Chopper believed the worst had happened, Sanji still couldn't comprehend the emotions that had whirled through him. There was anger, oh there was a lot of anger, but guilt too. He hadn't been able to save the Marimo. He hadn't been able to save the person he loved. The one person he couldn't live without. It was like his heart had been ripped apart in his chest over and over into smaller and smaller shreds until there was nothing left but a mushed up mess. He'd freely admit to anyone that he'd cried, that he'd broke down, because what else could be done? Zoro had died because Sanji was too useless to save him. He'd gripped that body and kissed Zoro for all he was worth even though it had been all too late. He certainly hadn't expected the swordsman' s dead body to sit up and suddenly cling to him. Not at all.

"Nghhh..."

The cook snapped out of his daydream as a sudden groan interrupted his thoughts. He focused on Zoro as the swordsman's single working eye fluttered slowly open, "Ughhh," Zoro sighed, yawning slightly and wincing, "Oww..."

"Hey, Marimo. You awake yet?" Sanji said softly, leaning forward in his seat. Zoro's eye fully opened and he stared up at the ceiling, a gentle frown on his face.

"Oi, grass-head, you alright?"

Zoro's eye lazily moved to look at the blonde and Sanji bit his lip nervously as a confused look washed over the other man's features. There was a moment of brief silence.

"Sanji?" Zoro asked, voice rumbling deeply, and Sanji smiled softly at him.

"Yeah, I'm here, idiot," he said fondly, the words spoken comfortingly and lacked the usual venom and sneer. He picked up the bowl on the table, "I brought you some soup, bet you're hungry, right?" He noted the way Zoro was staring at him and it made Sanji more than a little uncomfortable. But the swordsman slowly nodded and made to sit, jaw clenching in an attempt to cover up the pain of moving. Sanji stood up and slipped an arm under Zoro's back, trying not to be distracted by the taut ropes of muscle and soft tanned skin. Surprisingly Zoro didn't push him away or even voice a complaint at the help being given to him, he allowed the cook to prop him up and even muttered a 'thankyou'. Once he was sure that his nakama was able to support his own weight, Sanji, with some reluctance, pulled his arm away and set the dish on Zoro's blanket covered lap. He sank back down into his own chair and began to eat his own serving, watching out of the corner of his eye as the Marimo brought the spoon up to chapped lips and ate.

They had settled into a peaceful silence during dinner. Nothing was said, but the atmosphere was soft and warm rather than awkward. Sanji soon polished off his dish and waited for Zoro to do the same, taking both bowls and stacking them on Chopper's desk.

Zoro looked at Sanji.

Sanji looked at Zoro.

"So-" The swordsman started, his voice still raspy.

"Don't," Sanji snapped suddenly, surprising both himself and Zoro.

"Cook, what-?"

"Do you have any idea what you put us through?" The blonde cut him off as a feeling of anger washed over him. All that pent up sadness and stress; the lack of sleep waiting for the Marimo to wake up out of a seemingly endless coma; having to watch as Chopper cut the swordsman open and sewed him back together again like a ragdoll; giving CPR to a person you cared for and having to feel their cold, unresponsive corpse under your hands; knowing that that is their blood splattered up your skin and tangled in your hair. Sanji felt it erupt deep within him, like a dam that had burst, "Do you have any idea what you put ME through?"

"Sanji-"

"Do you know what it's like, to watch your nakama suffer like that? You DIED for three whole fucking minutes, you bastard! And even then, when you somehow came back, you were just clinging on. There were so many close calls. Then you fell into that fucking coma and I didn't know if you were going to wake up! And when I tried to get you to eat you fucking wouldn't, I couldn't get you to open your goddamn shitty mouth and- and I had to watch you fucking waste away when Chopper stuck all those needles in you to give you some form of food-" Sanji had folded in on himself at that point, curled up on the chair with his head on his knees. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes and cursed. He could still see it, burned into his mind; Zoro's too hot skin, his fever-knotted muscles, the way his body seemed to spasm in small fits, his gasping breath and the lines carrying all kinds of liquids into his body, "You were hurting and I couldn't do anything. Do you have any fucking idea what that's like?"

Sanji jumped as something grasped his shoulder and his head shot up, his face meeting that of the swordsman's. Zoro stood in front of him, leaning on his right side and panting heavily. Sanji gaped a moment,

"What're you doing?!"

"No. No... I don't... Know what it's like..." Zoro hissed between gasps, "But... Chopper told me... You waited. And I... I wanted... I wanted to thank you... For being there," He took in a harsher breath and the cook felt the grip on his shoulder tighten, "When... When I needed it most... Arigato, shit... Shit-cook."

Sanji lunged, grabbing Zoro as he keeled over, "Zoro!"

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief as the swordsman cursed. He didn't need Zoro unconscious again, "You idiot..." Sanji huffed, lifting him back on the bed, "Don't get out of bed again, you hear me? Why the hell did you go and do a thing like that for?" He slid the IV line back in place and took a roll of bandage off the table, wrapping it around Zoro's hand to secure it.

He looked up and met Zoro's serious eyes, "Because... you were hurting, shit-cook, and... I couldn't do anything about it..." He panted, breathing heavily. The little energy he'd had had been spent in getting out of the cot to comfort the cook.

Sanji simply stared at the wreck of a swordsman for a moment before a smile split his face, he laughed and his voice broke and he was aware of the tears that spilled down his cheeks and spattered on Zoro's bare chest and shoulder, "Idiot Marimo..." He sniffled.

He felt Zoro's bandaged hand break free of his grasp and the slightly feverish, rough pads of fingers brush his cheeks, wiping the tears away, "Shitty crybaby cook," Came the retort and Sanji opened his watery eyes to look down at the man lying in the bed.

"You're an asshole..." Sanji murmured, aware of how close they were. He could feel the swordsman's breath ruffling his fringe.

"You're a bastard..." Zoro whispered as their eyes locked.

"Marimo-" The cook wasn't even sure how they had ended up in this position. Zoro's hand had slid down to rest on his left collarbone and their lips were millimeters away from each other. Zoro's cheeks were dusted a deep red and the cook was sure that had nothing to do with his slight fever.

"Dartbr-"

Zoro's last insult was cut short as Sanji pressed their lips together. It wasn't anything like in the books. There were no fireworks, no declarations of unending love and no joining of two kindred spirits. There was just love and care and the saltiness of Sanji's tears. It was bittersweet and though it took a moment, they managed to find a rhythm to move their lips to. They pulled away, gasping for breath slightly, faces flushed and hot. Sanji rest his forehead against Zoro's as they both calmed down, the swordsman loosening his grip on Sanji's collarbone.

"Why- why are you crying again?" Zoro asked and the cook pulled away, noticing the damp marks on Zoro's forehead. He wiped them away and smiled sadly,

"You weren't dead this time," he smiled, remembering the cold lips on his. Zoro frowned softly and grabbed Sanji's collar, pulling him down for another chaste kiss.

"And I won't be dead for any of the next times," He promised, rubbing away the cook's tears with a stern look on his face.

Sanji placed his hand on the thick bar of bandages that ran neatly across the swordsman's middle and kissed his cheek, his free hand tangled in green locks as he leaned in close to Zoro's ear, "I'll hold you to it, shitty swordsman."


	3. You and Me

**AN: So this is the first thing I've ever wirtten that is even remotely smutty so I apologise for my innocence :S I know that this website is very fickle with rating rules so I cut the smut really far down, but don't worry, there's still some nakedness, it just isn't vividly described :)**

**Enjoy, and thankyou very much for reading! ^-^ **

* * *

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be.

Run, baby, run, forever we'll be,

You and me.

Check Yes Juliet ~ We the Kings

* * *

The Thousand Sunny bobbed slightly on the waves lapping at its hull. The chain of its anchor disappeared under crystal blue water, securing it to the shoreline of the island that was spread out a few yards away from the Mugiwara's ship. Zoro stood on the deck, sun tanning his skin a little darker as he leaned on the railing, looking out.

The island was an uncharted one, according to Nami, and had no people. The only inhabitants were a large family of ringtail lemurs which Luffy had befriended disturbingly quickly. Chopper had asked them if the pirates could stay until Zoro was better and they were more than happy to agree much to Luffy's delight. And so they had stayed a few months. Zoro was no longer bed ridden, but still required a crutch for support on or after a long walk. The little doctor assured the swordsman that it wouldn't be much longer until he could move fully again and that, until that time, he should just take it easy. The island was so reclusive it appeared not even the Marines were aware of it so there was nothing to worry about, there were no troubles here.

Down on the beach he watched the figures of his nakama. Nami and Robin were basking in the shade, skimpy clothing covering the bare minimum of skin. Franky was strumming his guitar as Brook picked up a lively tune on his violin, his boney fingers dancing up and down the neck with each dip and pull of the bow. Usopp and Chopper were fishing from their seats on a cluster of rocks, but soon gave up their efforts to join Luffy in chasing three lemurs around a palm tree, screaming like a pack of banshees.

Absent mindedly, one of Zoro's hands crept across his bare stomach and began brushing fingers along the newest scar in his collection. He felt the shape of it, the way it was a miniature star showing where the bullet had punctued through his body and into his stomach. When he'd asked Chopper how bad it was, the little doctor had fallen into a life story about how big the bullet had been, how much it had embedded itself in his stomach and how it had chipped a little bit of his pelvis. Zoro had sat there and listened, only paying some real attention when the reindeer said that the scar would be permanent. It might fade but only a little bit, the worst of it would still remain jutting out. He sighed as he graced his nails along the numb skin. It felt weird that he couldn't feel his own touch.

"Neh, Zoro."

The swordsman craned his neck and looked down at Sanji who stood barefoot on the grassy deck. Zoro smiled, looking at his boyfriend... boyfriend? It still felt strange calling him that... The cook was clad in blue shorts and a white tank top, his blonde hair a ruffled mess on his head. When his blue eyes spotted the Marimo his lips curled in a lopsided smile, "You okay up there?"

Zoro nodded as Sanji ascended the stairs and offered a bottle out. Zoro took it and smirked, "Sake?"

"Chopper said it was alright for you to drink now, but only in small amounts. That means half a bottle a day, baka so don't neck it all in one go like the mor-"

Sanji stalled as Zoro's lips met his and his eyes widened at the surprise kiss briefly before he melted into it. The swordsman snaked his arm around the cook's back and pulled him closer. As Sanji rested his hands on his chest, moaning softly, Zoro couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be. In the long weeks of his recuperation, Sanji had been the one by his side the whole time with Chopper. He'd helped to change bandages, made sure that the swordsman stayed committed to his physiotherapy exercises he was set and when Zoro refused to take his medicine Sanji had made sure he had. The cook could be persuasive.

VERY persuasive.

Sanji, almost reluctantly, broke the kiss and buried his face into the thick tanned neck before him, panting slightly, "You're welcome," he breathed, snickering lightly. Zoro smiled and put the unopened bottle of alcohol on the railing before holding the cook around the waist. He leaned down and brought his lips to Sanji's ear,

"I haven't finished thanking you properly yet," he murmured, voice husky and he felt Sanji tense in his arms. Immediately Zoro loosened his grip, panic running through him, "Oh shit, Sanji I didn't mean- I- Well... That's if you don't want to. But I'm totally fine with that- erm- I- uh, if you want to take it slow I-" He felt the blonde shaking, trembling against him, before a bright blue eye locked on his single one.

"You're an idiot, Marimo-head," Sanji laughed, a cocky smirk on his face, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever ask..."

The swordsman immediately felt his face leap from cool to boiling and he knew he was blushing. Sanji wanted this too? He looked dumbfounded at the shitty bastard he loved so much and swallowed, "You- you sure you want this?"

Sanji stood up to his full height and gave full eye contact, "I've never been more certain," He broke into a grin, "Stop blushing like a schoolgirl, it clashes badly with the little lawn on your head," The cook teased.

"Shut up, asshole. Way to ruin the moment," Zoro grumbled and he leaned forward, running his tongue gently over the shell of Sanji's ear. The blonde made a strange noise, almost like a purr, as the swordsman began trailing kisses down his jawline and captured his lips. Zoro's heart was hammering in his chest like a wild rabbit, when Sanji suddenly seized an opportunity. He graced his tongue along the Marimo's kiss-swollen bottom lip and when Zoro gasped, he slipped his tongue in. They fought for dominance, because everything they did had an air of agression to it but, surprisingly, Sanji pushed Zoro's tongue into submission and ran his own around the wet cavern, brushing across teeth and tickling the palate. Zoro let out a deep moan, muffled slightly by the lips against his, and shifted so that the cook was pinned to the railing beneath him.

They broke the kiss breathing heavily but Zoro made quick to attack Sanji's exposed neck with faint kisses and nipping teeth. Sanji felt giddy, this was the furthest either of them had ever got before because Zoro's condition wouldn't allow anything more. He gave a strangled whimper when teeth pressed against the sensitive gap where his neck met his shoulder. Zoro looked up, a cocky smirk on his face, "You liked that, huh?"

Sanji feebly cuffed the back of the swordsman's head, "Now who's the mood killer, shitty swordsman?" He teased, but when Zoro ground his hips against him the cook's laughs gave way for moans. Zoro could feel the tightening in his pants as he panted into the blonde locks,

"How 'bout we take this somewhere more... private?" He whispered, and Sanji tightened his arms around him, humming in agreement.

"Hmmm... Best idea you've ever had, Marimo..."

"SAAAAANJIIIIII! ZOROOOOOO!"

Sanji yelped and Zoro let out a squeal that was ever so slightly too high to be considered as manly as they scrambled to get away from each other. They both hit the wooden boards ass first, both bright red and with hearts racing at the idea they'd been caught in such a position. It wasn't that the crew didn't know- because they did- it was just that the others shouldn't see their well... intimate moments. They both looked up as Luffy bounded up to them, yelling all the while like a persistent foghorn. Sanji and Zoro knew that they should be punching the ever living shit out of their Captain for surprising them like that but both cook and swordsman were too embarrassed to do anything right now.

"Look guys, look! Look what I found!" The little bundle of energy cried, dancing from foot to foot.

And with that, Luffy shoved two lemurs at them.

Two very much alive and very much pissed lemurs.

They struggled against Luffy's grasp, biting and scratching but the pirate didn't seem to care, "I called this one Shit-cook," He gave the fair haired one in his right hand a dangerous shake, "And this one Marimo!" He shook the other, "And they're gonna adventure with us!"

"What? Why-" Sanji started, seemingly finding his voice but still sat on the floor, staring up at the two furious lemurs, "Luffy, you can't just take animals like that."

"No, Luffy's right. Shit-cook and Marimo will be travelling with us. They told me they wanted to," Chopper stated, appearing up the steps.

"Then why do they look like they want to escape?" Zoro asked, his voice too returning but his face was still hot and flushed.

Chopper smiled, "They aren't fighting Luffy, they're trying to fight each other," The cook and the swordsman looked at the two animals as they twisted in Luffy's grip, their little arms stretched out with tiny nails trying to claw one another. They were both squeaking angrily, "Don't worry, they won't kill each other. Shit-cook and Marimo are actually pretty good friends, they just enjoy seeing who can anger the other one most, that's all."

Zoro swallowed, that was very much like a couple he knew and from the horrified look on Sanji's face he guessed the cook was thinking the same thing. All that was missing from these two creatures were the fact that-

Suddenly, Luffy let them go and everyone watched as the pair scurried to the floor where they began sizing one another up, growling.

"Oh dear Lord..." Sanji murmured, the horrified look on his face getting worse.

The fair haired lemur, Shit-cook, had two large, stunningly beautiful blue eyes one of which was hidden by an overgrown flop of hair- almost like a fringe. Its fur was amazingly well groomed and its tail, unlike any of the other lemurs on the island, was permanently fixed in a coiled swirl. The other lemur, Marimo, was the exact opposite. Its eyes were a deep jade, its fur a mixture of grey black and brown and it was ruffled up wildly, some patches of it missing where battlescars were evident.

There was no denying it. It was too obvious.

These two animals were the lemur version of Zoro and Sanji.

They all watched as Shit-cook and Marimo lunged and rolled off, over and over each other, squeaking accusingly.

From on the grassy part of the deck, Robin watched as the lemurs tumbled past in a ball of fur. She smiled amusedly and chuckled, "Even in nature..." She sighed.

* * *

Three days later the Sunny set sail, leaving with a stock of fresh and exotic fruits and, of course, Shit-cook and Marimo. Luffy had bid a tearful farewell to the other lemurs they were leaving behind, but soon got over it the minute he saw Shit-cook and Marimo chasing each other around the mast and joined in. Sanji and Zoro hadn't had another chance to finish off what they'd started a few days back but they had both gained a new friend. It seemed that Shit-cook rather much enjoyed the company of Zoro and Marimo liked being with Sanji. It had become quite common now to see Zoro sleeping on the grassy deck, the fair haired lemur curled protectively around his shoulders like a scarf, a hardened look in its blue eyes as if it were daring anyone to even try to get close. Sanji, however, was often seen in the galley's kitchen with Marimo, the little lemur bounding along the worktops yet always keeping out of the way of Sanji's equipment. Zoro had walked in on the cook once to find the blonde humming some soft, harmonic tune, whilst mixing something in a bowl. Marimo had then come skittering along the worktop and the cook had stopped stirring, smiled fondly, and put out an arm, letting the slim creature crawl up his arm and nestle into his messy locks. Zoro had watched the whole display with a warm feeling in his chest and shut the door softly lest the cook noticed his presence.

Today was a calm day. The sunny weather was still upon them and showed no signs of changing for another week, Nami had assured them so, and the sea was gentle with a light breeze. The Thousand Sunny crawled along at a leisurely pace and, sticking to the Log Pose, there would be no more islands for eight days at the most. Sanji had gone through the storage, making sure there was enough food to last them that long and made Chopper, Usopp and Luffy responsible for catching fish twice daily. The trio were sitting on the side of the ship, feet dangling over the edge, and Franky stayed close by incase one of them- or all of them- fell overboard.

Robin sat on a lawn chair on the grassy deck reading, a table was set up next to her with two more books and a drink at her disposal. Sanji danced over to her with Marimo on his shoulder, "Good afternoon Robin-chwan," He cooed. He was aware that flirting with the ladies was inappropriate now he was with Zoro, but he figured that old habits die hard and Zoro didn't really mind anyways as the swordsman knew Robin and Nami weren't interested at all.

All the same, Robin smiled at the cook, "Good afternoon to you too, Cook-san. And to you, Marimo."

Marimo chattered his teeth at her in a sign of greeting, "Can I offer you another drink?" Sanji asked and the archaeologist shook her head,

"No, I'm quite alright. Besides, there's more important things you should be tending to," She said the last sentence with a knowing smirk and when Sanji pulled a confused face, she pointed to a figure propped against the mast. Even from over here, Sanji could hear the swordsman's insistent snoring.

"Well, we've tried to... you know. But there just hasn't been a moment I guess," Sanji felt his face heating up in embarrassment, "I'm sorry my precious Robin-chwan for speaking of such things."

Robin chuckled, "It's quite alright, Cook-san. I'm not as innocent as you take me for. I'm well aware of what you two would like to get up to so I have asked Nami if Zoro can have watch tonight."

"But I'm on watch tonight..." Sanji said, bringing up a hand to tickle the back of Marimo's ear. The little lemur sighed contentedly and made a strange purring sound as it rubbed it's face against Sanji's cheek. Realisation dawned on the cook and whacked him like a baseball bat, "Oh... OH."

Robin winked at him cheekily, "I'll keep a few eyes out and make sure you aren't disturbed. I hope you have a lovely night, the both of you."

Sanji chuckled nervously, "Heh, heh, Robin-chwan is so generous."

"Have fun. I promise I won't have a look," She smirked. Sanji made a funny noise in the back of his throat and hastily said a goodbye before shooting off for the kitchen, Marimo clinging on his shoulder for dear life.

* * *

Sanji climbed up to the Crow's Nest with a fluttering in his stomach. He felt sick. Sick with excitement, with anticipation but, most of all, nervousness. Sanji had never in his life slept with another man. Sure, he knew the fundamentals- Chopper's books had been most useful- but a diagram on a page gave no inclination as to what it would feel like. What if he got it wrong? What if Zoro didn't like what he was doing? Heck, what if he didn't like it? He reached the top and took a steady breath, readying himself. He could do this... couldn't he? The last few times when they'd always been interrupted had come so naturally, like he knew what to do. What if he didn't know what to do? What if it went wrong and they just stood there awkwardly with no idea what came next?

Sanji's fight and flight reflexes were going haywire, at one point he had considered just going to bed but now he was here, at the trapdoor. He couldn't give up now he'd got this far. He took in another deep breath and pushed the door open, climbing into the gym/watch tower room. His heart was racing faster than Shit-cook and Marimo when they chased each other through Nami's Mikan trees, "Zoro?" He called.

There was no answer from the seemingly empty room. Sanji stood up and brushed himself down, flicking the dust off his tank top. The room was deserted, the lamps were lit casting everything in an orange haze. Zoro's weights stood lonely on their rack and the bench had a suspicious looking bottle on it. Sanji narrowed his eyes, "Oi bastard, hurry up and get your ass here or I'm leavin- MMH!"

Zoro attacked from nowhere, his lips locking over the cook's in a deep kiss. The swordsman used his element of surprise to slip in his tongue and plunder Sanji's mouth. His arms snaked around the cook's slim frame and pulled him close as the blonde just melted into the kiss. Sanji slipped his hands under the green coat put his palms on Zoro's bare chest and moaned as all his fears and worries about tonight vanished. Zoro slipped out of the kiss and nibbled at the blonde's ear. Sanji shuddered, "Nngh... Zoro..."

"You don't know how fucking bad I've wanted this, shit-cook," Zoro said, almost growled, against Sanji's ear. The cook whined in response and Zoro moved his hands under his tank top, fingertips gracing the pale flesh and grating down washboard abs. Sanji barely had time to register the tugging at his belt before cool air clashed with his too hot skin and he found himself and Zoro completely naked. He hissed at the sensation and responded by running his hands down a tanned torso, fingernails digging into the long scar that mottled a chiseled chest before stopping at the second.

Sanji stopped and looked down, this was the first time he'd seen the scar fully. Sure, he'd seen it when it had been redressed or stitched when the skin split but that had been whilst it was still raw. Now it was healed and Sanji could appreciate it at full. He ran the tip of a finger over it and felt Zoro shudder, the muscles of his stomach clenching and unclenching, "Does it hurt?" He asked, voice at a whisper like he didn't trust hinself to talk.

Zoro pressed his forehead onto Sanji's head, eyes lowered to watch the cook, "Not anymore. Chopper said something about the nerve endings dying..." He murmured, voice low and deep. Sanji nodded to himself and looked up to meet the swordsman's heated gaze dead on. His eyes were slightly watery and a soft caring smile played on his lips as he ran his palms back up to clasp around Zoro's neck.

"I love you, shitty swordsman," He said and Zoro grinned, kissing the cook roughly as he pulled him in close.

What happened next was something both swordsman and cook would treasure for life.

* * *

(1 year later)

"Who would've thought?"

"I was so certain they were both male though!"

"It's okay Chopper, everyone makes mistakes."

The crew were currently staring at the two lemurs with a mixture of joy and confusion. Sanji had put out a blanket which Shit-cook was currently curled up on, fast asleep. And there, bundled up against the blonde fur was the Mugiwara's cause for happiness.

A tiny baby ringtail lemur.

It turned out that Shit-cook hadn't been a boy afterall but, rather, a young female with a very strong emotional attachment to Marimo. Speaking of Marimo, the dark haired scruffy lemur sat protectively next to her with his little scarred chest puffed up it what could only be assumed as pride.

Zoro nudged Sanji in the ribs lightly and nodded to the blonde lemur, "Do blondes naturally bottom?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

Sanji kicked him into the mast.

Shitty swordsman.

* * *

**AN: So I'm not overly sure/keen on this ending but I hoped you liked it anyways :)**


End file.
